chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest of Shadows
Summary ]] ]] *Date: 820 KR *Location: Malwyd , Barony of Black Stone , South Marches *Houses Involved: House of Krey and House of Blackwell *Persons Involved: William Krey , Elyn Krey , Jorrah Krey , Marshall Blackwell , Mavryn Blackwell *Detail: The House of Krey has been crippled due to the loss of their dragons. Jorrah Krey is taken as a Ward of the House of Blackwell to prevent further hostilities. *Secrets: *Outcome: William Krey and Abrey Krey are Dead. 5 young black drakes are dead. 2 Drake eggs stolen and returned to the House of Blackwell . *Fallout: Winter of Whispers Narrative ''William After the Malwyd Massacre, the House of Krey was on the offensive. Originally they believed that the small confrontation with the House of Blackwell would be over quickly- allowing the forces of House Morentelli to take the brunt of any resistance and then lettering their daughter, Elyn Krey, swoop in and take the dragon's share of the glory on her dragon. When reports returned that Elyn's dragon was 'pulled' out of the sky while she flew over the Malwyd and the forces of Morentelli were anilated, the Baron of Vargoth called in his Banners and would put a stop to the upstart house once and for all. None dare defy the House of the Dragon. As preparations were being made to move north, Elyn was discovered floating down the Dragon-Tongue River in a small boat. She was unharmed but had no memory of the events or could recall people who should have been familiar to her. In the boat and at her feet lay the head of her Black Dragon, Meseth. William and his forces aproached the Malwyd and sent a few scouts ahead to see if there was any sign of an opposition force. Rather than charge head-long into the Malwyd as did the forces of Morentelli, William decided to burn the forest in an attempt to root out any force hidden within the forest. He brought with him several Mangonel and large clay pots filled with Bale Fire. The Pots were launched, the forest burned and out-poured a few dozen Grey Spiders. Confident that he now knew what happened to the forces of Morentelli he ordered the barrage to continue and his men continued to slay whatever creature came out of the edge of the forest as the flames spread. After an hour or so, the forest continued to burn from the Bale Fire flames and then a storm started to gather over the edge of the forest. Normally the flames would not be so easily extinguished but the rains that came from the storm were abnormally torrential. Several of the seige engins were actually struck by lightning and William deduced that they were under the attack of a witch or witches. The flames were not totally silenced but they were a dull glow now rather than a roaring blaze. He ordered his men to fan out and find them but none were revealed. As the evening quickly approached, William commanded his men to make camp and fortify their position. Later that night William was awoke by the sound of screams coming from the guard. He was only taking a nap - ordering that his officers sleep in small shifts to keep them aware should Blackwell launch a counter strike. The perimeter guards were shouting a warning that there were several 'shapes' moving out in the darkness around the fortified camp. When William got to one of the towers he could see not dozens but hundreds of monstrous spiders writhing around their camp, apparently waiting for the command to strike. He ordered the mangonel teams to launch bale fire into their numbers but discovered that someone had broken and spilled the contents of the more than a few large clay jars throughout the camp. The explosion of green fire was contained by the moat around the camp. The spiders were not injured as they were held back at a safe distance. They were not there to attack the forces of Krey - simply there to ensure that they could not escape. Jorrah William, having already lost one dragon to the unknown forces of Blackwell, did not want to risk a second. Their house had several young drakes still being raised and it would be a few years until they were ready to take a rider. He needed to maintain the presence of a dragon for his house to maintain their hold on the region. He had commanded Jorrah to remain in White Harbor and ensure that there was "Always a Dragon in Vargoth". The sight of his sister, Elyn, without memory but otherwise unharmed, drove her older brother, Jorrah to ride out after his father and the forces of his house to aid in the destruction of Blackwell. When Jorrah was over the Malwyd his dragon was 'pulled from the sky' (by the use of a Dragon Harp). While his father's forces continued to barrage the western edge of the Malwyd and entice all manner of creatures to leave their forest shelters to attack them, Jorrah was imprisoned within Blackwell Castle with, as he would discover, his sister Elyn. (The young girl who was sent down the Dragon-Tongue River was actually an assassin from the House of Blackwell - trained in the art of illusion and subterfuge to pass as the captured dragon rider.) The brother and sister pair were kept in separate cells - their communication limited though he was able to find out that Elyn not been mistreated and that her wounds suffered upon landing were healed by a witch. Jorrah told her that he saw her back in White Harbor with the head of her dragon. She explains that when she was over the forest, her dragon refused to answer her commands and started to land in a clearing. She faught her and faught her and at the last moment, she accidentally crashed into a tree - snapping the dragon's neck on the landing. She killed her own dragon. They were kept apart, well-fed and cared for in their cells but they were not permitted to leave the dungeon until after a week - after their father's forces had been destroyed. Only afterwards did Marshall Blackwell collect Jorrah from his cell and take him up into the castle; much to the screaming of Elyn. Marshall showed Jorrah that his dragon was being well-tended and fed but was obviously concerned for it rider. The black drake was kept in a pen filled with dragon rose - keeping it docile and calm. Jorrah demanded the release of himself, his dragon and his sister. Marshall would hear none of it and, once Jorrah was apparently done visiting the dragon he took the rider to his father, Mavryn Blackwell. Mavryn explained that with the death of Jorrah's father, his older brother, Bragor , was now the Baron of Vargoth. He was willing to release Elyn back to her brother but in return, Jorrah would have to -willing- remain in their care to ensure against future hostility. Moryna With William and his bannermen gone and with Jorrah and the last, ridable, dragon gone with him, the woman known as Elyn, secretly Moryna Blackwell , was left to recover her senses in the town of White Harbor with only the supervision of her mother and a few healers. "Elyn", claiming that she was heart-sick at the death of her dragon, Meseth , went down to the dragon stables where the new drakes were being raised until they were old enough to be ridden. Not everyone could be a dragon rider - the dragon (drake) had to chose who would ride them. Abrey was studying to be a Dragon Rider and was in the Dragon Stables when Elyn came during the event, Harvest of Shadows. Abrey was told by Elyn to add a potion to the dragon's food as it would "help her bond" with one of them. Once the dragons were dosed, she needed to drink it herself. Elyn, as a senior rider, was seen as an authority in the matter and Abrey did as she was told. The potion was a strengthened variant of Amber Venom. Very quickly after she finished drinking the remainder of the potion the young drakes, all six of them, and Abrey were dead. Moryna then stole two unhatched drake eggs and the training manuals used by the House of Krey and made her way out of the city. Before she was able to escape she had a run in with Bragor and his guard. The ensuing fight between the two left Bragor blinded in one eye and the guard dead. Elyn'' By the time that she had been released from the cell at Blackwell castle and set upon the Dragon-Tongue River to return to her home, her father was dead, her oldest brother blinded and their dragons were destroyed. When she was discovered in the city, the guards had orders to arrest her (as they did not know that it was Moryna who did the damage). She was eventually executed by her eldest brother for her apparent crimes against their House. His actions reinforce the presumption that he has gone a bit mad with rage. Category:Event Category:Krey Category:South Marches Category:820 KR Category:Kargoth Category:Morentelli